


Fandom cover  Secrets Smallville and NCIS crossover

by ctbn60



Category: NCIS, Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe learns something about her mother and discovers she has a whole other family she never knew about. But in trying to uncover her family's secret, Chloe's own secrets may be discovered. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom cover  Secrets Smallville and NCIS crossover

It's a WIP but if anyone loves a long wonderful suspenseful story go and give this one a look see. I adore Smallville and NCIS and when they get together I Adore that even more. ;-)

[Secrets](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/284649.html)  
by [](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoenixnz**](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Smallville, NCIS  
Genre: crossover, drama     Rating: PG13  
Characters: Chloe Sullivan, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, Abby Sciuto, Tim McGee, Clark Kent, Lois Lane  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of either fandom or the characters.

Summary: Chloe learns something about her mother and discovers she has a whole other family she never knew about. But in trying to uncover her family's secret, Chloe's own secrets may be discovered. 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-Secrets.jpg)   



End file.
